Within the field of investigating, manipulating or analysing microscopic objects it is of constant appeal to be able to improve the instruments used to gain information about the examined objects or for manipulating the objects.
The reference WO2009/002537 discloses methods and devices which are provided for the trapping, including optical trapping; analysis; and selective manipulation of particles on an optical array. A device parcels a light source into many points of light transmitted through a microlens optical array and an Offner relay to an objective, where particles may be trapped. Preferably the individual points of light are individually controllable through a light controlling device. Optical properties of the particles may be determined by interrogation with light focused through the optical array. The particles may be manipulated by immobilizing or releasing specific particles, separating types of particles, etc.
Regardless of the progress made, there still exists a desire in the field to be able to enhance the capabilities of the equipment used.
Hence, an improved device and method for investigating, manipulating or analysing microscopic objects would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient, reliable, simple device and method would be advantageous.